User talk:MinorStoop
Language Okay, me and Bells promised NO FIGHTING! Pleas MS you gotta understand! Carlos Los Davis 01:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Comment editor - black on black. What did they say about contacting the admins? Any advice on what we're supposed to do? I went searching for an answer and only found people complaining that nothing could be done to fix it, with the exception of that wikia.css code you noticed (yes, it only works individually). -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC) No more outings for me.... I was offline for longer than I usually am, and a bunch of things happened and I can't keep up with them. I don't know how to really tackle the Bells/Carlos/Flawlessnat/Jasper chat feud, though. TeamTaycob 14:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Signature hey,it worked! i actully have a good signature,thanks so much.......lots of hugs and kisses teamtwigirl 14:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Meanness the user "carlos" or whatever,is really getting me going! Shes being really ''mean''' to bellscullen........................what is this wiki turning into to?'' ''teamtwigirl 13:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC)''' thanks MS.............. teamtwigirl 14:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Comment on Mary (Hilda's coven) I...I just don't get it. People seem to hate me here, but that was so unnecessaery and random. And the dressup was great. I ''would be fangirling over my ability to walk around in four-inch heels without falling on my ass even once, but you don't seem like the fangirling type... TeamTaycob 13:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : You're the nicest, MS. :) TeamTaycob 13:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: BD2 I am but i am just making these pages so they will be there when we need them. It is going to be a fuss later if we don't keep them. talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 : Um, it will be a fuss later, why can't you see I am only doing the best for this wiki : talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 :: But I am only creating these pages because the job is easier in the future. If you choose to be on my side, you can actually say "hey, why not keep them. They will be used in future for more use." But if you keep on putting it for deletion I will create them again. :: talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 ::: Look Minor, I am over it, put them for deletion. I seriously DO NOT CARE ANYMORE. Like every single thing I do on here is being jugded. So why can't you just hear me out. please. ::: talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 :::: Look Minor, I know that. But I am contributing to the wiki. Blogs are nothing. They are not talk pages. Please can you send the message out that I will be making those pages. I really want to make them my own work of art so that I can contribute to this wiki. All I am thinking I am not being counted as a user. I am being counted as nothing on here. So please I really want these pages to stay. I know I have made one page and it is called Breaking Dawn: Part 2 movie quotes that is only the page that seems to be staying. I am sorry for yelling. :::: talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 ::::: Thanks but I am sorry about yelling before. It was not called for and not on. Please forgive. ::::: talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 ::::::: I know but I yelled at you. I am sorry :D ::::::: talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 ::::::: Hey I am asking community central to shut it down. So it will solve arguments and I am sorry that it has caused so much shit. ::::::: talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 hi! hey! I made a blog about my fanfic! i need some characters for my fanfic if u want to u can put down a character. all i need is the name, species, apperience, personality, mate and power (if there a vampire) plz go on chat bye hello55522 12:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Onion... You won't get rid of me that easily, Mr. MinorStoop. :P Nike's Girl 14:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : LOL, yeah, I did forget to comment on your new, amazing, blue bird-avatar. :) : Nike's Girl 14:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: EIB's blog Fine with me. TeamTaycob 14:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : In the middle of un-bereaucrating myself, I wasn't given permission to do that since I was no longer an admin. Maybe EIB dealt with it quicker than I could. TeamTaycob 14:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I've recently tried to start a Wiki, dedicated to my favorite author and her novels...it didn't work out. :/ TeamTaycob 14:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Laurie Halse Anderson, a young adult author. She wrote Speak, Catalyst, Wintergirls, Fever 1793, etc. Her books are sad but they are so good. Seriously, she is the first author I recommend when people ask for book recommendations. I'm sort of her fangirl. :-P TeamTaycob 14:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: Good choice. TeamTaycob 14:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: What the hell was this supposed to be? I see it now with avatar. First glimpse I thought CharmedJay had made a team for himself, lol. LuckyTimothy 23:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: H vs. T Nope. I never got a prompt for it on the wiki, but imagine a notification is in my e-mail account. Seems I'm just an admin but whatever the case, while I appreciate being made an admin... I will not be editing there. LuckyTimothy 16:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : Hmmmm... I didn't know that. While I was aware of the "User rights management" I didn't know that you could demote yourself at will -- just for other users. Good to know. LuckyTimothy 20:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Flowerlove Have you tried asking? -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) MS, the onion ' "Be glad there is only _one_ MinorStoop - two would be two too many! :-P" - MinorStoop ' One of the smartest things you've ever said. :) Nike's Girl 08:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : LOL, I don't know if it was a compliment, so you shouldn't thank me at all. :) : Nike's Girl 10:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Te-he, Nike's Girl - MinorStoop 1-0 :: Nike's Girl 10:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jk, you know that I love teasing you. :) ::: Nike's Girl 11:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Hey, if that insulted you that much, then, I'm sorry... Friends? :::: Nike's Girl 11:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC)